Be With Me
by lyokowarrior97
Summary: Full summary inside. Read if interested.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

Alright, this is just an introduction to my first story, **Be With Me**. This is not just another Yumi and Ulrich fanfic and it involves stuff blah, blah, blah. I will not bore you to death with all the details. The first chapter will be with them, but later on something will happen with Aelita and Jeremy. I will not say what to avoid spoilers, but it will be big when that chapter comes out. I will probably say when it will happen in the chapter that comes before it. I wanted to write this because my first chapter will be in the M rating (while most of it will be in the T rating), so I wanted to reach the community as a whole first and not to be recognized by anybody till my second chapter. As for an introduction the previous Lyoko Warriors (remember this is after XANA's defeat) are still attending Kadic Academy and are still in the grades they were in after Episode 95 Echoes. No OC's with this story. Pairings AxJ, YxU. Categories include Romance, Friendship, Hurt, Angst (from Yumi).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Solidifying a Relationship

**A.N. This is the first chapter of my story. This is posted as rated M but the rest until the second to last chapter will be rated T.**

* * *

**Short Summary: Ulrich sees that something is troubling Yumi and everyone in the group persuades him to talk to her about it. He visits her house after school, but what happens next is something that both of them could not prepare for.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Saturday at Kadic**

It started like any other day at Kadic Academy for Ulrich Stern. He woke up at 7:00A.M to Odd's alarm. He went to the showers after meeting up with Jeremy. He then went back to his room to get changed. He then meet up with Jeremy and Aelita and went to breakfast with Odd. Today was not a full day only half a day so that means after lunch they can relax and rest all day on Sunday and prepare to do it all again next week. Today was very different because Yumi did not show up like she usually does.

After breakfast, the group went to their usual bench and saw Yumi sulking at another bench.

"That's the third day in a row she's been like this" Odd stated.

"I wonder why she is acting like this" Jeremy said.

"Yeah. This is defiantly not like her at all. She is usually happy and always at breakfast with us" Aelita said.

Ulrich thinks it was probably something he did again. But if that was the case she would only avoid him and not the rest of the group.

"I wonder if she is missing being a hero. She was the only one who didn't feel sad about shutting down Lyoko" Ulrich said.

"Someone should talk to her" said Aelita.

"Maybe Ulrich should do it" said Odd.

"He should. Yumi is more likely to listen to him more than any of us considering the relationship you two had before you…" Jeremy said.

"Became good friends and that's it. Yeah I think we all got the picture Jeremy" said Ulrich.

"Well Ulrich, are you or are you not gonna talk to her?" Odd said.

"I'll talk to her, but I'll do it privately at her house and after school and dinner" Ulrich said.

The group all said okay and Ulrich after school played out the scenario of confronting Yumi over and over again so he wouldn't screw it up and destroy their friendship any further.

**7:00P.M. Dinner at Kadic**

"So Ulrich what are you gonna tell Yumi when you see her?" Odd said wondering what was gonna happen after Ulrich talked to her.

"I don't know. I am just gonna go there and play it out as it goes and whatever happens happens" Ulrich said.

"Just don't screw it up. We all have a good friendship and I don't think you want to ruin that with one stupid mistake" Jeremy said.

"Well I finish my dinner and then I will head over to Yumi's house. Cover for me with Jim" Ulrich said.

The group all nod yes and Ulrich finishes his dinner as fast as possible and heads over to Yumi's house.

**Ishiyama Residence**

Ulrich stood at the front gate of her house and tried to remain confident. He didn't like confronting Yumi but in this case he had to do it. Not to mention he was persuaded by the group. He walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Ishiyama answered the door.

"Oh hello Ulrich. What are you here for?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Hello Miss. I was wondering if I could talk to Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh yes. She is upstairs in here room. She is very upset though so try not to make her even more upset please" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Yes Miss. I will try. Thank you" Ulrich said.

Ulrich walked upstairs and knocked on Yumi's door.

"Who is it?" Yumi asked with a sound of sadness in her voice.

"It's me Ulrich. I want to talk to you" said Ulrich.

"Come in" Yumi said.

**Inside Yumi's Room**

"What do you want Ulrich?" Yumi said laying on her bed.

"I came her to talk to you. What is troubling you?" Ulrich said.

"Nothing. I am just not feeling well for the past couple of days."

"Come on Yumi. You can tell me the truth. I can see it in your face. You're not sick but something internally is bothering you. What is it?"

"That is where you are wrong Ulrich. I am sick, but not physically. More like emotionally."

This statement stunded Ulrich. He always known Yumi cared for him. But he did not know that caring for him this much would hurt her emotionally. At least he hoped it was for him and not his rival William.

"Yumi tell me. What is making you fell like this? Come on. You can tell me anything" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, have you ever wondered why I wanted to split up with you after the XANA escaped the supercomputer and entered the network" Yumi said.

"If I can recall it was multiple reasons." **(A.N. If you want to know all the reasons watch Code Lyoko Episode 53 "Straight to Heart".)**

"Well the there were two main reasons that I didn't tell you. One I felt that with XANA becoming a bigger threat we wouldn't be able to keep a healthy relationship and if either one of us was hurt we would never be able to forgive the other if we were together. Second I was tired of waiting and waiting. There were so many opportunities for you to tell me Ulrich but you blew all of them. Wether it was XANA, your jealousy with William, or another reason you still didn't take the opportunity when it was present. I hoped with breaking up with you would make you say something but you took it too literally. What I am trying to say here is that I love you Ulrich and I hoped that by me breaking up with you, you would say it to me and confess your feelings. So there that is why I am feeling the way I am."

"Yumi…" Ulrich said with confusion while trying to process everything that Yumi just said.

"Yumi the truth is that I also love you as well but I could never find the courage to tell you this. Maybe I don't have that much of a healthy relationship with my parents so I may not know how to express my feeling correctly." **(A.N Watch Episode 21 "Zero Gravity Zone" or Episode 82 "Distant Memory" in beginning before Ulrich leaves with his dad to know what Ulrich's relationship with his parents is like.)**

Yumi turned around in her bed to face him. She had more of a happy feeling back in her face.

"Thank you Ulrich. That is what I wanted to hear from you for a long time" Yumi said happily.

"Stand up" Ulrich said grapping Yumi's hands.

With that he pushed himself up to Yumi's head and kissed her passionately on the lips. At this moment Yumi felt a sense of bliss pass through her body. She loved Ulrich and he loved her to. At this moment they motioned towards Yumi's door and locked it. Then they motioned towards Yumi's bed. Yumi took her hands near Ulrich's jacket and took it off followed by his shirt. She looked at his muscular chest and liked it. Ulrich then did the same to Yumi taking off her sweater/shirt **(A.N I don't know what she wears is a sweater or a shirt.)** and just stared at her chest with her pink bra on. Yumi then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs and saw his package. She didn't say anything. Ulrich did the same to her and he liked the red panties that she had on. They both feel to the bed and kissed each other passionately. Ulrich took his hands around Yumi's back and unhooked her bra. Yumi let the bra fall off her shoulders and Ulrich just stared at her chest and her perfectly shaped breasts. Yumi then proceeded to take off Ulrich's boxers to reveal his package. She liked what she saw. Ulrich then did the same and took off Yumi's panties to reveal her private parts. He also like what he saw. Now it was time for the fun to begin.

They started out by kissing each other with Yumi on top of Ulrich. Each one of them liking the moment. After about five minutes of this they rolled over.

"Come on Ulrich. Fuck me hard" Yumi said wanting to embrace Ulrich.

Ulrich started to slam his penis into Yumi's vagina but something else caught Yumi's eye for a second. Ulrich didn't have condom on. Yumi wanted to say something but she was to engaged in the moment to say anything. Yumi moaned with each thrust until she said "faster" and the passion increased.

"Yumi I gonna cum" Ulrich stated.

"I am too. Let's do it together" Yumi stated feeling the moment closing in.

Shortly after that Yumi and Ulrich both came screaming each others name not loud enough for anyone else to hear. This was to be their little secret. After that Yumi fell asleep in Ulrich's arms feeling safe in his embrace. Ulrich thought about leaving but he remembered it was Saturday and he would not have school tomorrow so he decided to stay with Yumi for tonight and both of them fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**A.N. Did you like my first chapter. If you did review. No flames. I am looking for positive feedback and criticism. That will help me become a better writer in the future, especially for the future stories. Don't criticize me for this lemon. It is my first and if I write more in future it will probably be better. Don't worry the one with Jeremy and Aelita will be much worse!**

**P.S In case you didn't know solidifying means to strengthen and if this doesn't strengthen Ulrich and Yumi's relationship, I don't know what will.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unintended Consequences

**A.N:  
I want to start this chapter by responding t the two people who reviewed and answer some things for them.**

**Paladin 777- Thanks for the feedback. I just want to say is when I watch episode 53 all the way to season 4 finale, it seems that Yumi still has feelings for Ulrich. So when I wrote that chapter, those 2 reasons is why I believe Yumi wanted to end their relationship. Also remember, Odd did mention in episode 39 that Yumi might get tired of waiting for Ulrich to make a move. This story also takes place after episode 95 "Echoes". The lemon was my first, and I read A LOT OF LEMONS most of them were straight into the lemon, no build up or anything, but next time something happens I'll build it up more. Probably be in my future stories. I have different plans for Jeremy & Aelita.**

**Finalcool720- It will be pretty mellow & a lot of background story telling that will lead more into the events that will happen & what a certain "character's" intentions are in a future chapter (second to last).**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

**Short Summary- Yumi & Ulrich awake next to each other Sunday morning. Ulrich heads back to the campus and avoids telling what happened last night. Yumi doesn't show up to school on Monday and claims she is sick. Her mom takes her to the doctor's to she what she has, but the doctor has something else to tell her.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. i am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

The warm morning sun shined into Yumi's room around 9A.M. Yumi was the first to wake up and turned around to find out Ulrich was still.

"Last night wasn't a dream" Yumi thought to herself. However she still smiled just as Ulrich started to wake up. He saw Yumi next to him and looked confused.

"What happened last night?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Think about it" Yumi said. Ulrich looked around then at himself and Yumi. Then it hit him.

"Wow" Ulrich said. "So what do we do?".

"Nothing" Yumi said.

"What do you mean nothing?".

"Don't tell nobody. Don't say anything. Do nothing. Just keep this a secret between us ok?".

"Sure thing Yumi" Ulrich said.

Ulrich put on his clothes and went out Yumi's bedroom window after giving her a kiss. He walked back to Kadic thinking about what happened last night and wondering what could happen as a result of this. He cast all these thoughts out of his head and walked up to his dorm room.

**Odd & Ulrich's Bedroom**

Ulrich walked into his room and still found Odd asleep. Ulrich sat on his bed and decided to read in order to keep his mind off last night. A half hour later Odd woke up and saw Ulrich was back.

"Hey buddy. What time did you get back?" Odd said in a half awake voice.

"About a half hour ago" Ulrich said.

"So what happened last night?".

"Nothing.".

"Nothing, really?".

"No, I went there, talked to her, sorted out her problem, spent the night, woke up this morning and left. That's it.".

"Sounds a little fishy good buddy.".

"You ask Yumi she will tell you the same thing.".

"Yeah whatever. I take a shower and then we will go see the other two lovebirds.".

Ulrich wanted to say something but couldn't trust Odd and had to keep a promise to Yumi not to tell. But he wondered if they will when the time comes. Odd returned and they left for grounds of Kadic to check up on Jeremy & Aelita.

**Kadic Grounds**

The group, minus Yumi, all met at their usual bench. After all saying hi, Jeremy and Aelita started questioning Ulrich.

"So Ulrich what happened last night?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah Ulrich. Give us details." Aelita said.

"Nothing happened. I went there, talked to her, sorted out her problem, spent the night, woke up this morning and left. That's all." Ulrich said.

"Yeah that's what he told me this morning" Odd said.

"That's not very descriptive Ulrich" Aelita said.

"Yeah we need more" stated Jeremy.

"Why do you guys need more. Nothing serious between us happened. We are just good friends and that's it. And a good friend helps other good friends. Are you guys trying to interrogate that something might have happened last night?" Ulrich said becoming angry.

"Calm down Ulrich" Odd said.

"Yeah we were just curious" Jeremy said.

"Well there is nothing to be curious about. Nothing happened" Ulrich said still sounding somewhat pissed off.

**The Next Day**

"Hey where is Yumi? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Odd stated.

"Yeah it's not like her to be late, even a little" Aelita said.

"I'm gonna call her" Ulrich said as he speed dialed Yumi's number.

Her phone rang a couple of times before Yumi eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Yumi said.

"Yumi it's me Ulrich" Ulrich said.

"What do you want?".

"I want to know why you didn't show up today?".

"I think I'm sick. I woke up this morning feeling terrible. And after I woke up I threw up. I going to see a doctor later today".

"Oh well ok. I hope you fell better".

"Thank you Ulrich." Yumi said as they both hung up.

**Earlier that day at Yumi's house**

Yumi woke up feeling like shit. She didn't sleep too well still considering the fact that Ulrich wasn't wearing a condom on the night they slept together. All night she went through all possibilities that could have played out in that scenario. But she let herself be consumed by passion and bliss. After Yumi was fully awake she went to the bathroom even felling worse. She immediately threw up in the toilet only once. She told her mom instantly.

"Okay dear. I am going to make you a doctors appointment" Yumi's mom said.

**At the doctor's office**

"Yumi Ishiyama" said a nurse.

Yumi and her mom entered a room. Yumi sat at a patient area while her mom sat in a chair. Yumi liked this doctor. The main reason was because she was a female doctor and always connected with her on a personal level and didn't bullshit her like some other doctors might do with sugar coating everything. Her doctor was upfront and true.

"Miss Ishiyama what are the symptoms?" the nurse asked.

"Throwing up, loss of energy and that's basically it" Yumi said.

"Okay the doctor will be with shortly" the nurse said as she left the room.

After about five minutes of waiting the doctor walked into the room. She greeted Yumi and her mom and the started to examine Yumi. She ran a few examinations and had instant results.

"Well nothing seems wrong with you Miss Ishiyama. Was it something you ate maybe?" the doctor asked.

"I don't think so" Yumi said concerned.

"Ok well I'd like to run more test but I'd like to do it privately so Mrs. Ishiyama will you please wait in the waiting room" the doctor said.

"Sure" said Yumi's mom.

"So what's this test?" asked Yumi still concerned.

"This" said the doctor holding a pregnancy test strip.

"What? No I don't want to take this test!" said Yumi furiously.

"Dear this is the only explanation that I can think of for your morning sickness. Take the test and if comes back negative you can rest easy" said the doctor.

Yumi reluctantly agreed and took the test. As she was about to take the test this is exactly what she feared. She hoped it would come back negative. She didn't want to tie down Ulrich with a baby, not yet. Yumi came back and waited for the test results. Three minutes late the doctor came back with the results.

"Do you want your mom here for this?" asked the doctor.

"No" said Yumi felling scared.

The doctor took out the results from the test.

"Miss Ishiyama" said the doctor "the test came back positive. You are without a doubt pregnant."

"No. No no no no no no!" Yumi said refusing to believe what the doctor just said.

"I'm sorry dear. The test doesn't lie. This is the most accurate test we have with a 95% accuracy rate."

"I can't believe this!"

"Tell me dear, do you at least know who the father is?"

"Yes" said Yumi concerned.

Yumi knew she would have to tell her parents sooner or later so for the moment she kept quiet and planned to go to school tomorrow. Later that night she texted Ulrich saying she needed to meet him early in the morning tomorrow. He said yes. Yumi was not only concerned about telling Ulrich but another reason too.

**The next day**

Yumi and Ulrich met each other in a secluded area of the woods. Yumi didn't want anyone else around for this.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant and you're the father" Yumi said scared.

Ulrich looked shocked. He cannot believe what he just heard. But he thought this was a possibility on Sunday as he was headed back to his dorm.

"Are you sure" Ulrich asked.

"Yes. I took the test at the doctors office" Yumi said.

"Are we gonna tell the others?"

"Not yet. I want both of our parents to know first."

"I don't know how my dad will take it. My grades still aren't the best and now I will have a child."

"If we tell the group, we should tell everyone except Aelita."

"Why Aelita? Shouldn't all of them know?"

"It's not that I don't want her to know it's how she will take it."

* * *

**What does Yumi mean by how she will take it? What is Aelita's secret? Post you theories in a review or private message me. I will message you back in order to avoid spoilers in the next chapter. See you all next time!**

**P.S I have problem with future stories. I need two bits of information. I need to know Odd's home country and the country where Professor Tyron's lab is located. Send me a message or put it in a review. If I don't get an answer I will put it in a random location that seems right when the time comes. I read all reviews so any information is helpful. Thanks. – lyokowarrior97**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Good Girl Aelita has a Dark Side

**A.N. This chapter touches on Aelita's secret. The italics will be Ulrich and Yumi talking in the present but normal style will be in the story.**

**Short Summary: Yumi tells Ulrich a story about when her and Aelita spent some time together and Aelita revealed a dark secret about herself. After the story Ulrich starts to wonder if they should tell the group or not as Yumi plans how to get her and Ulrich's parents together in order to tell them the secret (Yumi choose not to tell her mother in the last chapter).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show .**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how Aelita will act?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Listen it will be easier if I tell you a story than if I tell you straight up" Yumi started. "It all started when me and Aelita decided to spend some girl time together…"

**In the past in the woods**

"So how serious are you and Jeremy?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"I don't know. I like him and he probably likes me but we never gone on a date. He is always busy with Lyoko, XANA, or school, so I don't know what his true feelings are for me" Aelita said.

"Well, XANA is a major threat now that he is in the internet and making supercomputers around the world in order to take it over. So yeah, Jeremy might be preoccupied sometimes so he can get rid of XANA as fast as possible so we can get back to living normal lives."

"Yeah maybe once we get rid of XANA, maybe me and Jeremy will become official."

"Give it time. I'm sure he will say something to you eventually. You know sometimes the fate of the world is more important than a personal relationship."

"Yeah but sometimes I fell like he is a dick, and then after the Lyoko trip and a trip back in time he is like this nice guy. I just don't understand him."

"Maybe he realized that he fucked up, and he tries to make it right. Jeremy is smart, just sometimes he probably messes up and he doesn't know it until it's too late."

"He always does. He gave my demo to Chris, came to my concert, made up with his cousin."

"Yeah Jeremy may act like an asshole sometimes, but sometimes he likes to live in the past and also doesn't give anything a chance."

"I wish that Jeremy would change his perception on some things. You know so maybe we can go on an official date instead of a 'how do we destroy XANA' date."

"Listen let's change the subject. I want you to be happy instead of depressed. Listen, don't think about it anymore. You seem more depressed every time you talk about it."

"_Oh my. I didn't know Aelita got depressed talking about her relationship with Jeremy" said Ulrich._

"_Yeah. Every time we talked about it" Yumi said._

"Okay. Since you asked me, what about you and Ulrich?" Aelita asked Yumi.

Yumi stood puzzled at this question. She really didn't know how to answer this question.

"I guess I have the same answer as you. I don't really know where we stand. One moment I feel we should break up and the next I feel we should be together" Yumi said.

"_This is really what you thought of us?" Ulrich said._

"_Don't ask stupid questions. We're together now" Yumi said._

"Hey since we're together let's do some girl bonding activities" Aelita said.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" Yumi said.

"What about some background info about us?"

"Okay. I from Kyoto and I came here when I was young and we don't usually travel as much ever since my brother came around. But I say I know Tokyo very well since we would vacation there every year back when I was living in Japan. I don't plan to move back unless I discuss it with the person I decide to spend my life with. Your turn."

"Okay I really don't remember where I came from. I just remember snow and a cabin. We had to move here to escape the government because of a project my father was working on. We escaped on June 6th and I lived 10 years of my life on Lyoko and the rest you already know."

"You really don't have interesting facts about you life do you?"

"Yours wasn't that interesting either, so don't act like your so special."

"So what's next?"

"How about you choose?"

"Okay. Let's talk about our biggest achievement."

"Okay. My biggest achievement is being the second smartest person here. Jeremy is obviously the smartest."

"My biggest achievement is the more mature one of this group."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes I feel that when everyone is arguing I am the only one that has some sense and I have to be the voice of reason within this group so we can focus on the issue at hand."

"Okay my turn to choose something. Let's see. How about we tell each other our darkest secret."

"Okay. Let's see" Yumi said thinking. "I guess my darkest secret is that me and Ulrich actually had our first kiss on Lyoko." * **(A.N. The creators of the show say it didn't happen. But in the fans heart we all know it happened.) **"No one else knows this not even Odd, and he was there on Lyoko when it happened."

"When did this happen?"

"It happened during the attack when XANA messed up the devirtualization program by infecting the supercalculator. You went to deactivate the tower, Odd wasn't looking and Ulrich saved me from falling into the digital sea and I fell into his arms. Gives literal meaning to the phrase kiss and make-up huh?"

"I guess so."

"So Aelita what is your darkest secret?"

"You can't tell anyone! And I'm serious about this! If anyone knew this about me, everyone would think differently about me!" Aelita said making sure her point got across.

"Don't worry Aelita. I won't tell anyone and I won't think any differently of you" Yumi said reassuring Aelita.

"Well I am kind of a sexual deviant."

"A what?"

"A sexual deviant. Someone who thinks about anything to do with sex."

"So when did this come about."

**In a flashback**

"_Back when I was trapped on Lyoko, I would search Earth up and all things associated with being an Earthling" Aelita said explaining the story to Yumi. "One day the word sex came up so I decided to search it up. One definition was a gender of a person. The second one was a joining of two people who deeply love each other. The second one interested me so I decided to look up things associated with sex. I found some things that I fantasized doing with Jeremy. So I guess that was when I found about I was a sexual deviant."_

**End of flashback**

"So how do you think Jeremy will feel about this?"

"There is another thing. I want to do it all by myself. I don't want Jeremy to have any interaction at all."

"Oh, so you're a sexual deviant/dominatrix."

"Yeah I guess so"

"Listen, when you're ready just bring up to Jeremy, and find a common ground where it will work for both of you. He will understand. Like I said he is a smart guy."

"I hope your right about this."

"I am. We all know Jeremy just as well as you do. Come on let's go get something to eat."

**Present Time**

"So Aelita is a sexual deviant/dominatrix huh?" Ulrich said trying to rap his head around the situation.

"Yeah apparently good girl Aelita has little of a dark side to her" Yumi said still thinking how to tell everybody.

"You defiantly can't tell by looking at her."

"No. She hides it very well."

"Is that why you want to tell the group without Aelita?"

"Yes. If she found out, she might think we were ready, so she will think she is ready and just go straight after Jeremy."

"But you said in your story to bring up to Jeremy."

"Yeah if she married him. He is not going to talk about sex with Aelita while still in high school."

"Yeah, now what?"

"Now we deal with both of our parents."

"Yeah my dad is going to be real happy" Ulrich said sarcastically. "My grades are already bad enough and now he is going to find out I have a child on the way."

"Don't worry about it Ulrich. You're dad sounds like a smart guy from what I heard. He will understand, he has too. What if we go vacationing in Germany and we need a babysitter. Your parents are the only option. I am going to set up a dinner for Friday and we will invite our parents. You're parents are in town right?"

"Yeah I will let them know. You're wrong about my dad. If you think he is smart guy wait till you meet him."

* * *

**A.N. Aelita's secret has finally been revealed. As we will see in a few more chapters and Aelita will not use Yumi's advice. Next chapter the parents show up and Yumi reveals her secret. They also tell the group…WITH AELITA. How will this turn out? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Don't forget to review! I really want to hear you're feedback. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Taking Chances

**A.N. – Time for everyone to know Ulrich and Yumi's secret! Key points- 1. How will Yumi's parents react? 2. How will Ulrich's dad react? 3. How will everyone in the group, especially Aelita, react?**

* * *

**Short summary – On Thursday, Ulrich decides to tell his dad about the reveal dinner on Friday. After he tells him about the dinner that Yumi has planned he agrees to be there Friday night. Yumi heads home to tell her parents the same thing and they also agree to go. After telling the news to the parents Yumi and Ulrich head back to the school to tell the group, but after seeing Aelita's reaction, Yumi begins to question if see really has changed.**

* * *

**Thursday at Kadic**

It's been two days since Yumi told Ulrich Aelita's secret. Ever since then he has been looking at her differently without raising suspicion. Yumi hides the fact of her missing Monday as a cold rather then her suffering from morning sickness. Ever since Yumi told Ulrich the group starts to notice something is definitely different between them. It starts to question Ulrich's story that was told on Sunday. Yumi has planned a dinner at a very fancy French restaurant. Now the only thing to do was to inform the parents about Friday night.

"I better call my dad. Let him know this is happening" Ulrich said dialing his dad's number. Ulrich never liked calling his father, but with Yumi being pregnant and him being the father he made this his one exception. He picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" Ulrich's dad said.

"Hi dad" Ulrich said in a concerned voice.

"Ulrich? This is an unexpected call. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay. What is it? What's the occasion?"

"You will find out. Um would you and mom come to the fancy restaurant by the Eiffel Tower tomorrow for dinner?"

"Sure. We will be there. What time?"

"7:30. See you tomorrow."

"See you then. Goodbye."

Both of them hung up. Ulrich felt great relief pass through his body. But the fear of telling him about Yumi being pregnant and him being the father and his reaction still was in his head. He played out every possible scenario in his head. How will tomorrow be?

"Well I better head home. My parents need to know the same thing" Yumi said.

"Yeah good idea. Hey Yumi, you know we need to tell the group sooner or later. We can't wait till you start showing and they start questioning" Ulrich said.

"I have no problem with it. You know I'm concerned about Aelita. And then if Jeremy falls into her clutches it could be really bad."

"Sometimes you got to take chances. Trust me. Telling the group will be nothing compared to telling our parents."

"Hopefully. I'm just really concerned. I fear the worst. I know exactly how Aelita reacts in certain situations."

"If it makes you feel better if Aelita acts strangely after telling everyone, we will make a promise to protect Jeremy at all costs. Also to stop Aelita in case she acts up."

"What do you mean by stop her?"

"Restrain her. At least try to convince her what she is doing is wrong. But let's see how this goes first.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Yumi headed home feeling the same as Ulrich did when he called his dad. She knew her parents were easier to talk too. They started to gain Yumi's trust again after she started back on a regular schedule after defeating XANA and saving the world. She did not have as much dread as Ulrich did. It would be easy to convince them. The greatest challenge would be telling them the big secret.

**At Yumi's house… Dinner time**

Yumi and her family ate dinner in silence. Most of the dinners at the Ishiyama house were silent as nothing interesting would happen throughout the day that would pose an interesting conversation. Yumi decided it was now or never.

"Mom, dad, I have a question to ask you" Yumi started with her parents looking at her. "I made dinner reservations at this fancy restaurant in Paris and was wondering if you would come there with me and my friend tomorrow. My treat."

"Which kind of 'friend'?" Yumi's father asked.

"A usual kind of friend. Nothing romantic. His parents will be there also."

"Okay, we will come. What time?"

"7:30."

"Okay, we will be ready. We will see you there I take it."

"Yes. Thank you."

Yumi left the room and her parents completely oblivious to the real reason of the dinner. She leaned against the wall to listen in to make sure they didn't suspect anything. She heard nothing for a while but the silence was broken.

"You think she is hiding something from us" Yumi's father asked.

"What makes you say that?" Yumi's mom asked.

"I just find it weird how she makes reservations without us knowing and then asks us the day before if we would come."

"She probably made them today. She might just be trying to do something nice."

"Yeah to get out of what though? She is hiding something. I just don't know what."

"Just give it time. Most likely se will tell us tomorrow."

"I hope so. I need to know what she is hiding"

Yumi heard this whole conversation and her worst fear came to light. Her father suspects her of hiding something. Telling her parents may be harder then she thought. Especially stopping him from killing Ulrich after I reveal the secret.

**Restaurant at Paris … Friday night**

Ulrich and Yumi waited outside the restaurant for their parents to arrive. Yumi was scared to death about telling them, while Ulrich is just super nervous.

"Yumi when we do this we need to tell the group" Ulrich said.

"Agreed" Yumi said.

It was 7:28 and both Ulrich and Yumi's parents pulled in and walked up to the entrance. Both of the parents greeted each other and all of them headed in. The waitress seated them and they ordered drinks. Soon after they ordered food and after everyone was done eating Yumi looked at Ulrich and decided it was time.

Yumi and Ulrich both stood up and Yumi said "The real reason why me and Ulrich both brought you here is we have something to tell you."

"The thing we are about to tell you is going to shock you but it will affect all of our lives greatly" Ulrich stated.

"Mom and dad, I didn't know any other way to tell you so I set up this dinner to tell you that I'm pregnant" Yumi said nearly in tears.

Ulrich turned to his parents and said "And I'm the father of her child."

Both seemed shocked and kind of confused at this statement. They were still trying to wrap there heads around what they just heard.

"Yumi why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yumi's mom asked.

"Ulrich you could've told us somewhere else instead or a public place!" Ulrich's dad said.

"We thought this would be the best way to tell both of you at the same time" Yumi said.

"We really didn't have any other way of doing this" Ulrich said.

"Well this certainly an interesting dinner. Ulrich, me and your mom need to talk to you privately" Ulrich's dad said.

"And we need to have a word with you Yumi" Yumi's dad said.

Yumi payed the check as she promised and both families headed out to their cars for the chats.

**In Ulrich's dad's car**

"Ulrich, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Ulrich's father asked.

"Like we said we didn't have any other way of telling you both" Ulrich said.

"Was this planned?"

"No. We were in a moment and it just happened."

"I thought you would be a little smarter about this?"

"When I went there I never expected for this to happen. I would have brought a condom if I knew or thought there was a possibility of me sleeping with Yumi."

"Well, we can't change the past. Promise us this one thing. When that child comes you do your best to be a good father to that child. I don't want to be disappointed."

"I promise."

That seemed to put Ulrich's dad at ease. Ulrich stepped out of the car and and wove his parents goodbye as they drove off.

**In Yumi's dad's car**

Yumi entered her dad's car scared of what was coming next.

"Yumi, when did this happen?" her dad asked.

"About a week ago on Saturday" Yumi said.

"What really happened? I thought you would have known better."

"It was in a moment. The thought crossed my mind but like I said it was in the middle of the moment." Yumi knew this was the safer answer while in reality she was overpowered by passion.

"There is nothing we can do now but be supportive, but I said she was hiding something though."

"Yumi, why didn't you tell us, or at least me?" Yumi's mom asked.

"I didn't know how you would react plus I wanted to tell everybody instead of leaving one family in the dark" Yumi said.

"Well we just wanted to know. That's all. You can leave now" Yumi's father said.

Yumi stepped out of the car with two of the toughest weights lifted off of her shoulders. She met up with Ulrich and the two headed back to Kadic to tell the rest of the group.

**At Kadic Academy … Odd & Ulrich's Bedroom**

Yumi and Ulrich texted the group and said to meet up in Odd and Ulrich's bedroom for a meeting. The first one to arrive was Odd. Next was Jeremy but the one thing that Yumi noticed is that Aelita was with him. 'This won't be good' Yumi thought to herself.

"Ah Jeremy, what is Aelita doing with you?" Ulrich asked.

"One she was with me. And two this is a group meeting" Jeremy said.

"Okay let's get started then. The reason why I called you all here is to tell you before I start showing is to say that I'm pregnant" Yumi said.

"And I'm the father" Ulrich added.

"Oh so something DID happen on Saturday night huh" Odd said with a grin.

"Ulrich, you could have told us. We wouldn't think any differently of you" Jeremy said.

"Me and Yumi agreed we would keep a secret until we ended up together or never tell. But with her being pregnant now she is gonna start showing and then the questions are going to start popping up. When that does happen you keep your mouths shut! No one needs to know that I'm the father of Yumi's child!" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry we won't say a thing" Jeremy said.

"Yeah you can count on all of us" Odd said.

Yumi and Ulrich had a sense of relief pass through them both. But the thing that they noticed is that Aelita was silent and motionless through the whole announcement.

"Aelita, how do you feel about it?" Yumi said trying to see if Aelita was thinking what Yumi though see was thinking.

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations!" Aelita said.

Yumi was surprised at Aelita's reaction. 'Has she really changed? Is she not what she used to be?' Yumi thought to herself.

"Okay it's late. Let's get some rest" Jeremy said.

"Guys, cover for me with Jim. I'm going to take Yumi home" Ulrich said.

Everyone left and Ulrich and Yumi walked down the street.

"I'm concerned with Aelita's reaction. I'm feared that she still is a sexual deviant but her reaction didn't say it though" Yumi said with a concerned look.

"You think she grew up?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe, I'm just really concerned for her safety and Jeremy's."

"I got an idea. Tomorrow we will tell him a fair warning just in case Aelita hasn't changed and we will promise to protect him."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's do it."

**In Aelita's Room**

'So Yumi and Ulrich were ready huh. I guess I'm ready too. I'll start preparing tomorrow after class. No one will know and this will happen.' Aelita thought to herself. At this time Aelita unlocked her sexual deviant side and her plan was already in motion.

* * *

**A.N. Only three chapters left! Big windup next chapter into the second to last chapter which will be called "Be With Me" if that wasn't obvious enough. That will be Aelita and Jeremy's night. But what will Ulrich and Yumi do to protect them and will Jeremy listen to their warning. Find out next time. These next two will be big (in story reveal not length). See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Warnings and Promises

**A.N. – This chapter mostly centers around what Yumi and Ulrich fear could happen as night time approaches. In light of this, they head to Jeremy to promise and warn him about tonight.**

* * *

**Short Summary- After seeing Aelita's reaction to the confession, Yumi starts to fear the worst. After discussing with Ulrich what to do, they decide to go ahead with their plan and warn Jeremy about Aelita and promise to protect him.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show. (forgot to put that in last chapter)**

* * *

**Saturday at Kadic**

Aelita wakes up Saturday morning ready for the half day as she will have all afternoon to prepare for tonight. She imagines what it will be like on Sunday morning when she wakes up. She avoids suspicions by acting normal. No one, including Yumi and Ulrich, sees anything wrong with her.

Classes continue on as normal. Aelita and Jeremy are still top of their classes. Odd still slacks off. Ulrich tries to do much better since he is expecting a child so he tries to keep up with his schoolwork so he doesn't fall behind too much when Yumi gives birth. Yumi does the same as she will be gone for a few months after having the baby.

**Lunchtime**

The group all meets in the cafeteria for lunch before getting out for the rest of the day. They all talk about what they're going to do for the rest of the day.

"I am going straight to bed to take a well deserved nap" Odd says.

"You're always sleeping Odd. Maybe you should work on some schoolwork maybe catch up instead of slacking off" Ulrich said.

"Well unlike you, I do not have a girlfriend and I do not have a child on the way."

"One, me and Yumi are not official yet, and two I plan to graduate while still remain here without me."

"What do you mean we are not official yet? You are the father right?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah I am but we never made our relationship official as we have never gone on a date" Ulrich said.

"So what do you call yesterday. That awfully seemed like a date, even though our parents were there."

"Well it didn't seem like a date. But if you call it that I guess I can say it was our first official date. So yeah I guess were official now" Ulrich said not trying to anger Yumi.

"What about you two lovebirds?" Odd asked.

Yumi and Ulrich both looked puzzled at the question as they know that something bad could happen tonight.

"I guess we don't know. Probably just relax and hang back for the rest of today. I will be back before curfew so that way Jim won't catch me" Ulrich said.

"What about you Jeremy?" Odd asked next.

"Working. Mostly on programs based on quantum physics" Jeremy said.

"Why? We defeated XANA and shut down Lyoko and the supercomputer. Why study it more?" Yumi asked.

"I want to expand more on Franz Hopper's ideas and theories. Maybe I can create a program just like XANA but without the ability to become self-aware, which is what made XANA so dangerous and a threat to mankind."

"So you want to create another type of Lyoko only more stable?"

"Yes and no. I want to create another quantum based supercomputer without a Lyoko in it. What Franz Hopper created was a world with no danger, but it became unsafe when XANA achieved self-awareness and took Lyoko as his kingdom. Plus if I succeed in this project maybe my program can be used for good."

"Isn't that what 'Project: Carthage' was supposed to be used for?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes but in his diary Franz Hopper mentioned that the government might use it for more than it's intended use which is why he created XANA to destroy it before it could reach its full potential" Jeremy said.

"Okay princess your turn. What are you doing for the rest of today?" Odd asked Aelita.

"Just shopping for something special. Nothing really interesting" Aelita said.

"Want some company?" Yumi asked.

"No I can do this alone. I don't need any help."

Yumi was troubled at this statement. She looked at Ulrich and he had the same look on his face that she had. They knew what Aelita meant when see said 'special'. Lunch ended and Ulrich and Yumi went somewhere private to talk about tonight.

"So Aelita is really going through with it? That was quick" Ulrich said.

"I told you this would happen. Now we got to stop her" Yumi said.

"Stop her. Yeah sure, why don't you just talk to her? I sure she would love to talk about what's coming."

"We created the problem Ulrich. Woke up the dormant beast within her and it will be unleashed tonight. That means bad news for Jeremy."

"What's the worse that can happen to Jeremy? He gets his first sexual experience from the girl of his dreams. It won't be that bad."

"She is also a dominatrix too, and some of them enjoy torture on extreme levels. Jeremy's safety is my primary concern. We have to tell him the truth about Aelita."

"He might not believe us."

"Doesn't matter. We tell him and promise to protect him from Aelita's wrath. Agreed?"

"Yeah, let's go tell Einstein." Yumi and Ulrich head up to Jeremy's room to inform him of Aelita's secret.

**In Jeremy's room**

Yumi and Ulrich knock on Jeremy's door.

"Come in" says Jeremy.

Ulrich and Yumi enter Jeremy's room. "Jeremy, can we talk to you for a moment?" Yumi asks.

"Sure. Shoot" says Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we came here to warn you about Aelita."

"What about her?"

"A while back, she told me a secret about herself. A secret that I never told anyone except Ulrich. But I think that you should know for your own safety."

"What is it?"

"Aelita, she is a sexual deviant/dominatrix."

"What is that?"

"The first one is someone who is obsessed with or thinks about sex nonstop. And the second is a girl who takes full control during sex. A few select girls are into this."

"How would this concern me?"

"We fear that with the secret we told you yesterday that Aelita might think she is ready to take that step with you and it may trigger that side of her."

"She hasn't been acting any differently."

"She might be hiding it very well. Just be careful. If she tells you to meet her somewhere make up some bullshit excuse why you can't be there."

"What happens if she comes to me?"

"Me and Ulrich will be around tonight to protect you and keep an eye on Aelita, promise."

"I hope you're not right in this case."

"We don't know but were about to find out if she really has changed."

"Should I talk with her about this?"

"No, at least not till both of you graduate."

"Okay. I'll try to stay away."

"We'll be here Jeremy. We won't let Aelita harm you."

Yumi and Ulrich exit Jeremy's room in confidence. "Are you sure we can protect Jeremy? Aelita may be smarter than us and find a way around our watchful eye" Ulrich said.

"Aelita won't escape us. We'll be checking both rooms tonight for any strangeness" Yumi said.

**In Aelita's room**

Aelita's room was ready for tonight with Jeremy and Aelita was sitting at her desk waiting for the right hour to strike talking to herself and finally said "I' am ready. Tonight Jeremy, you will…be…with…me."

* * *

**A.N. – Next chapter is the chapter I've been waiting for since the start of this story! It may take a while to write as I want it to be perfect down to every last detail. It will also be rated M for certain situations and sexual situations. There will be a warning for next chapter. Review and comment and se you next time for part 1 of the finale of **_**Be With Me. **_**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Be With Me

**A.N.- The chapter that I have waited for has finally arrived! Time for the first part of the finale of this story. This will also be the last chapter in the M rating for this story. The second part will be more of a wrap-up chapter and the aftermath of this event between Aelita and Jeremy. Get ready because it's going to get crazy.**

* * *

**Short Summary- Jeremy receives a text from Aelita telling him to meet her in her room to talk. Jeremy reluctantly goes. He falls straight into Aelita's trap. Yumi and Ulrich must find and save Jeremy quickly while Jeremy tries to escape Aelita's clutches. It's going to one crazy night.**

* * *

**WARNING- This chapter touches upon the subject of rape. If this subject disturbs you I strongly recommend you do not read this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**** \- I do not own Code Lyoko. i am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Saturday Night at Kadic**

Aelita was ready to seduce Jeremy and she knew it. The only part missing in her plan was Jeremy. But in order to achieve this she needed to lure him to her. Little did she know, Yumi and Ulrich were on high alert tonight. Aelita just needed to talk to Jeremy and then an idea popped into her head.

"I just need to send him a text saying I need to talk to him. He will come to me regardless" Aelita said. If XANA was still around this would probably not work. It was like trying to pull teeth pulling Jeremy away from his computer to discover ways to wipe out XANA or replicas faster. Aelita finally found out a way to get Jeremy to her.

**At the end of the boys corridor**

Jim was already sleeping so it was easy for Yumi and Ulrich to walk the corridors without suspicion. Yumi and Ulrich were whispering to each other as to not wake anybody.

*whispering "We got to be on high alert tonight. Aelita can strike at any moment" Yumi said.

"What do we do if we spot Jeremy coming?" Ulrich said.

"We stop and him and restrain him. Maybe knock him out if he refuses to go with us."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we need to save him or else Jeremy may be scared for life and become Aelita's 'toy'."*

**In Aelita's room**

Aelita plans to send a text to Jeremy but she hesitates what to say. She needed to thick quickly as her time with him was running out. After spinning in circles for 3 minutes she sends him a convincing text.

**In Jeremy's room**

Jeremy was working on his computer trying to work out different codes with quantum physics. "Alright, let's break down this code associated with XANA." Jeremy hacked into a personal file created by Franz Hopper while developing XANA and Lyoko. What was inside shocked him. "Incredible! I think I found what made XANA self-aware! Now to rewrite it and test it and I will have made my first AI!" Jus at this moment he received a text from Aelita.

It read:

_Meet me in my room as soon as possible. I need to talk to you about something. –Aelita_

Just at this moment Jeremy remembered Yumi's advice. "_Whatever she says make up some bullshit excuse why you can't go._" 'Aelita can't be what Yumi says she is can she? Is she trying to stop me from sleeping with her too early? Anyway what harm can a talk do?' Jeremy thought to himself. He sent a text saying:

_I'll be there. See you soon. –Jeremy_

Jeremy was about to fall into Aelita's trap.

**In the corridors**

Jeremy walked the corridors hoping not run into Ulrich and Yumi. He peeked around all corners. He finally saw them. Avoiding them quickly he found a way around them up to the girl's floor. He knocked on Aelita's door. Her door opened slowly. Jeremy walked in and saw a bunch of torture devices.

'What the fuck is all this!' Jeremy thought to himself. Aelita closed and locked the door and appeared behind him.

"Hello Jeremy" Aelita said seductively "So nice of you to join me. Tonight it's just going to be me and you all night. You will be with me" Aelita said slowly advancing towards Jeremy.

It was too quiet for Ulrich and Yumi. They were wondering if Jeremy found someway around them.

*whispering "We should check on Jeremy" Yumi said.

"I agree. Let's go to his room" Ulrich said.*

Yumi and Ulrich approached Jeremy's door and knocked quietly. There was no response. Yumi put her ear to the door.

*"I don't hear anything" Yumi said.

"Maybe he is already sleeping" Ulrich said*

Yumi and Ulrich opened Jeremy's door which was not locked. Jeremy was not there. 'Oh no!' Yumi thought to herself. They looked for clues as to Jeremy's disappearance. Yumi found his cell phone. He looked at his messages. She gasped.

"Ulrich, we need to hurry! Aelita succeeded! Jeremy is going to be hers tonight!" Yumi said.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Ulrich said.

They rushed off to Aelita's room.

**In Aelita's room**

Jeremy was powerless to Aelita as she continued towards him.

"Aelita, listen to me. This isn't you. This isn't the sweet, innocent girl I found and rescued on Lyoko" Jeremy said.

"Oh Jeremy, I am still the sweet, innocent one you rescued. But that might change tonight" Aelita said.

*** A.N. Rape theme mentioned here until Ulrich and Yumi show up.*** Aelita grabbed the handcuffs and tackled Jeremy to the ground. She handcuffed his ankles and wrists and handcuffed the other end to the edge of her bed. Aelita began her fun while Jeremy suffered.

She violently took off his clothes. Jeremy was immediately immersed in pain. This was going to be the worst night of his life! Aelita slowly took off her black dominatrix outfit until she was completely naked. "Now for me to seduce you until there is nothing left" Aelita said. She grabbed a small whip and whipped him on the chest a couple of times to give him the worse of the pain. "Don't worry. The rest will be much lighter but more fun for me." She slowly got on top of Jeremy and caressed herself over his body. Jeremy was completely powerless to Aelita's violent seduction. 'Yumi was right! Aelita is a sexual deviant/dominatrix! And there nothing I can do!' Jeremy thought to himself as Aelita continued to seduce him. He was about to be completely raped by the girl who he wanted to be his girlfriend. She started to have Jeremy's dick enter her without Jeremy doing anything. 'Yumi was right all along! Why the fuck didn't I listen her! And now I'm paying the price for my fucked up judgment!' Jeremy thought the whole time. Little did he know help was around the corner.

**Outside Aelita's room**

"Here we are" Yumi said as her and Ulrich approached Aelita's door. They heard Aelita talking on the other side of the door.

"It will all be over soon" Aelita said on the other side of the door. Yumi looked through the keyhole and saw Aelita seducing Jeremy.

"Time to act" Yumi said. She picked the lock on Aelita's door and opened it. "Aelita, stop!" Yumi shouted.

"Go away Yumi! This doesn't involve you!" Aelita said.

"Aelita, this isn't you! Snap out of your fantasy world and come back to the real world!"

"Or you'll do what?!" Aelita said without noticing Ulrich standing behind her. Ulrich hit her on top of the head to knock her out. "Or that will happen!" Ulrich said after knocking out Aelita.

"Let's free Jeremy" Yumi said as they released Jeremy and clothed him. "Let's get out of here!" Yumi said as they escaped.

**In the attic**

"Jeremy, you need to explain what happened from start to finish" Yumi said.

"Aelita sent me a text saying she needed to talk to me and I fell into a trap" Jeremy said.

"Weren't you listening when we warned you?"

"I was, but I though that I know Aelita well enough to read her like a book."

"Girls tell others the truth all the time Jeremy. And based on what I saw she definitely wasn't lying."

"What do we do now?"

"We got two options, either we play cat and mouse all night, or we capture Aelita and knock some sense into her."

"I like option two better, but considering on how hell bent Aelita is on seducing me it ain't going to easy to capture her."

"Leave that to us Jeremy."

**In Aelita's room**

Aelita wakes up from her being knocked out. "So you have backup huh Jeremy? Well I can always attack you when you least expect it?" Aelita changed clothing and went out on a hunt to find Jeremy.

**Corridor on girl's floor**

"Okay the coast looks clear" Yumi said moving with Ulrich and Jeremy. Heading to Aelita's room they move quietly as to not disturb anyone. Coming to Aelita's room they look to find that Aelita has disappeared.

"That is not a good sign" Ulrich said.

"Great. Aelita is on the loose hunting down Jeremy and she can be anywhere" Yumi said.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy said concerned.

"We get you to safety, and then me and Ulrich handle Aelita."

**Corridor on boy's floor**

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy are all moving towards Jeremy's room.

"Okay, wait here while I check out the scene. Let's go Ulrich" Yumi said. What Yumi's real plans are is to use Jeremy as bait. "You ready?"

"Ready" Ulrich said holding a net.

Jeremy was waiting for the go ahead to move to his room, but was not aware of Yumi's trap. Suddenly Aelita came up from behind him and started to choke him out.

"So Jeremy, you thought you could get away from me so easily? Well I got news for you, you won't escape me that easily" Aelita said evilly.

Yumi and Ulrich spring their trap after hearing Aelita. "Get her!" Yumi said. Ulrich captured Aelita and she released Jeremy after being captured and tackled. "We got her. We finally fucking got her" Yumi said panting.

Aelita growled while saying "Why are you two getting involved?! This is for me and Jeremy only, not for you two!"

"Aelita, wake up! Can't you see that this is not enjoyable for Jeremy? You are basically raping him! Be glad we are not calling the police!" Yumi said trying to knock some sense into Aelita.

"You two just don't understand do you! I even explained and told you Yumi! I never though you would betray me!"

"And I told you to discuss it with Jeremy! Not to go ahead and rape him whenever you feel like it!"

"So that's what you think huh? I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking that way when you fucked Ulrich last week!"

Suddenly Yumi was hit with a curveball and had to tell Aelita the full story. "Aelita, when that happened neither of us expected to go that far. I never wanted to sleep with Ulrich nor did I want to get pregnant. It just happened. I pretty sure in the future we would start a family but this was unexpected."

Suddenly Aelita snapped out of her madness. "Is that what really happened?" Aelita asked now calm.

"Yes. I'm sorry we didn't tell you the full story but we were both nervous telling you all and I guess to avoid any of this we shouldn't have been 100% honest."

"The reason why I went ahead with this is because I thought that you two were ready. I never thought that it was an accident. If I knew I would have never assaulted you Jeremy. I hope you can forgive me" Aelita said basically about to start crying.

"Sure I can Aelita" Jeremy said smiling. He kneeled down to hug Aelita.

Morning finally arrived and the night of terror finally ended for everybody.

* * *

**A.N. – Aelita finally released her true side of darkness. Did you like it? I'm sorry if this disturbed anyone, but I warned you. I guess you can say you read at your own risk. This is probably the only rape chapter I will write. The final chapter will be up Friday evening or night. So either it will be up after 6 P.M or after Midnight in the Eastern Time Zone. See ya for the epilogue!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Aftermath & Epilogue

**A.N. – Finale part 2 time! This is practically a wrap-up chapter. So expect all questions to be answered or have some resolution Let's begin!**

* * *

**Short Summary- The group (except Odd) deals with the blowback from Aelita's night of terror. But will all stories have a happy ending?**

* * *

Aelita spent the rest of the night under observation in case of a random nightmare from the events that transpired. In the morning, her and Yumi had a talk about how to deal with this dark side of her. Aelita didn't want to speak to the school psychologist as her secret didn't want to accidentally get leaked. She agreed to go to a counselor in town. Her and Jeremy began their official relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend and went out a lot more after Aelita started to control her dark side.

Yumi gave birth to her baby nine months after the events transpired. She was glad that handling Aelita didn't result in a miscarriage. Her and Ulrich stayed together after the birth of their child and both excelled in classes. Ulrich showed up everyday to see his child and promised to be the good father that he said he would be.

A couple of years later everyone in the group, even Odd, graduated from Kadic. Odd went on to become a movie or TV star and possibly find love. Aelita and Jeremy eventually got married and moved somewhere near Paris. Jeremy worked on quantum physics and eventually got better results then Franz Hopper. Him and Aelita discussed Aelita's dark side and Jeremy said he would be okay with it only if he wanted it that way. Aelita got pregnant within two months of being married and her and Jeremy began their family.

Right after graduation Yumi and Ulrich got married two months after graduation and continued to raise their child in their new home in Germany. Ulrich's parents would help out as Ulrich inherited his father's business and his dad retired with a nice retirement plan.

The group meets up now and again in a friend's reunion bringing their children along with them. Odd eventually settled down with a nice girl. The group talks about their times at Kadic, fighting XANA, personal relationships, romantic and plutonic, and any other good times while attending the academy. No matter what happened the group remained good friends till the end, but one thing was certain they all ended up in relationships by saying three words in their minds: Be With Me.

* * *

**A.N- And thus ends my first fanfic, Be with Me! How did you like this overall? Was it good? Did some chapters leave you in suspense? Tell me! My new fanfic will be up soon and it will a continuous story as in my next story will begin where the other one leaves off. A full introduction will be up soon with more info. See you all when we return to Kadic with XANA reactivating once more and a new threat! –lyokowarrior97**


End file.
